


Il fera chaud après la météo

by Lucciante



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, vive la jalousie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucciante/pseuds/Lucciante
Summary: Yann était toujours préparé pour le retour de Martin. Cette fois, c'était un peu différent.





	Il fera chaud après la météo

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut! Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai écris ça en 2-2 suite à l'émission de ce soir (13 septembre) qui m'a toute chamboulée, je me suis pas vraiment relue et j'ai pas trop envie parce que je suis sûre que je vais y trouver plein de défauts, et le but de cet OS était d'être écrit sur un coup de tête (c'est français ça...?). C'est court mais j'espère quand-même qu'il vous plaira! (et pour la mini discussion par sms au début, en italique c'est Martin et en gras c'est Yann, voili voilou)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Yann fut surpris de voir un message de Martin sur son téléphone. Ils ne s'en envoyaient plus depuis deux mois déjà.

 

_Salut Yann, c'est qui les invités de ce soir ?_

 

**Tu n'es pas censé être dans ton avion ? On a Indochine, Stéphane De Groodt et Louise Bourgoin**

 

_Je décolle dans une heure_

_Encore Louise ? Attendez-moi pour la météo_

 

**C'est pas TA Louise, il faudrait que tu arrête de vouloir les collectionner**

**Je vais voir avec Laurent pour la météo**

 

_Je sais, mais je l'aime beaucoup aussi_

_J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, il est d'accord_

 

**Salaud**

 

Et plus de réponse. Yann roula des yeux et soupira, l'infime partie de lui qui se réjouissait du retour de son reporter se voilait peu à peu de jalousie ; il voulait revenir en plateau à peine sorti de son vol juste pour Louise. Alors qu'il a **sa** Louise de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Et il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de Yann, du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier s'évertuait à penser.

 

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois.

 

La journée passa à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement, l'angoisse était vite montée au creux du ventre de Yann, il n'avait pas revu Martin depuis la dernière de la première saison, à peine revenu de ses vacances qu'il avait été expédié aux États-Unis. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant cette période, mais estimant qu'il était déjà bien accompagné avec sa petite amie, il n'estima pas nécessaire de lui envoyer des messages ou bien de le charrier sur Instagram comme il avait pu le faire l'année d'avant. Et voyant que Martin ne faisait rien pour le contacter non plus, Yann s'était enfermé dans une froideur et un désir de communiquer le moins possible avec lui en duplex, se faisant ressentir par tous les membres de l'équipe.

 

En passant dans le couloir qui le menait au plateau, Yann vit Martin au loin, dans le coin fumeur, avec un énorme sourire au visage. Son cœur se serra, ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné, et dans tous les cas le brun n'était pas là pour lui ce soir.

 

Vous avais-je déjà dis à quel point Yann était naïf ?

 

Lorsque Martin commença à présenter la météo, Yann perdit tout le sang froid qu'il avait réussi à contenir pendant la journée. A chaque phrase du reporter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques remplies de jalousie, ne faisant plus aucun effort pour la retenir un minimum.

 

- ...il fera 10 degrés à Rennes chez Louise...

-Oh t'as vu Louise il parle de toi ! 

 

Sur un ton doux-amer.

 

-Oh enfin, rejoins-nous Martin, embrassez-vous, dites-vous au moins bonjour ! 

 

A croire qu'il aimait se faire du mal.

 

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Martin ne fut pas du tout gêné de faire la bise à Louise Bourgoin, car son attention n'était pas rivé sur cette dernière, ni par aucun membre de l'équipe autour de la table. Non, lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt cette tignasse poivre et sel au centre du plateau, qui ne manqua pas d'intercepter ses regards langoureux comme il savait si bien le faire. Lorsque la fin de l'émission arriva, Yann se dépêcha d'annoncer le concert presque privé d'Indochine et profita du moment où le public se leva pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible vers sa loge, les regards de Martin l'avaient rendu fébrile et il avait beaucoup trop chaud sur ce plateau, il espérait vraiment ne pas le croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Alors qu'il se changeait en quatrième vitesse, il eut à peine le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer qu'une voix rauque résonna agréablement à ses oreilles.

 

-Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux de ta part mon cher Yannick. 

 

Yann frissonna, se retourna vers lui mais ne put défaire son regard de ses pieds.

 

-Tu l'as eu ton accueil chaleureux, t'as tapé la bise à Louise. 

 

Martin fit un pas dans sa direction.

 

-Je m'en fiche de ça. Moi je voulais surtout faire la bise à quelqu'un d'autre. 

 

-A ton autre Louise je suppose ? C'est dommage, elle est pas en France à ce que je sache. T'as pas eu le temps de profiter de sa chaleur aux États-Unis ? 

 

La voix de Yann était cassante, sa jalousie maladive transparaissait à travers chaque mot, n'importe quelle personne aurait pu être blessée par ses paroles, mais Martin ne se laissa pas avoir.

 

-T'es toujours aussi borné, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès. Non Yann, je ne voulais ni ma copine ni Louise Bourgoin, moi c'est toi que je veux. 

 

Le présentateur se figea, lui qui avait toujours de la répartie lorsqu'il s'agissait de reproches, ne savait plus quoi dire en ce moment. Pendant quelques secondes, il se persuada qu'il était en train de rêver, que la fatigue et le stress lui jouaient de mauvais tours, mais la voix de Martin finit par l'achever.

 

-Tu m'as manqué Yann. 

 

Et sur ces mots, il franchit la distance qui les séparait en se jetant dans ses bras. Le poivre et sel était figé, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau tournait à 300 à l'heure mais aucune information ne semblait le reconnecter à la réalité. Il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Martin dans son cou, embrassant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau à a portée. Il attrapa le reporter par les épaules et l'écarta presque violemment de lui, le regard empli d'incompréhension.

 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Martin ? 

 

Martin dégagea les bras de Yann de ses épaules et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour reculer.

 

-Je t'ai dis que tu m'as manqué. Tu te doutes bien que c'est pas pour Louise que j'ai insisté pour venir.

 

-C'est pas une raison. Je te rappelle que tu es en couple et je suis pas sûr qu'elle-

-Ne me parle pas d'elle.

 

Et de nouveau, Martin se précipita sur Yann, cette fois ce fut contre sa bouche qu'il déposa ses lèvres. Instinctivement, le présentateur passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et ouvrit la bouche, approfondissant le baiser qui devint rapidement enflammé, teinté d'empressement et de non-dits qu'aucun des deux n'aurait voulu admettre un jour. Yann se colla à Martin et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre brutalement le mur, leurs lèvres ne se séparant jamais. Il commença à onduler lentement contre lui et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer d'aise, et descendit dans son cou pour y laisser sa marque, jaloux et possessif. Alors qu'il observait fièrement les suçons sur la peau dorée, Martin en profita pour inverser leur position et ce fut le dos de Yann qui rencontra le mur tandis que la langue du brun retrouvait la sienne pour un nouveau ballet passionné. Pendant que la main gauche du reporter fourrageait la tignasse poivre et sel qu'il affectionnait tant, la droite s’affairait à déboutonner le jean dans lequel le présentateur se sentait maintenant à l'étroit. Une fois la chose faite, Martin se recula et Yann rencontra son regard devenu noir de désir, rempli de luxure mais surtout débordant de tendresse. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il le vit s'agenouiller tout en le regardant, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres rendues rouges par leurs nombreux baisers. Et ses jambes se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être entièrement recouvert par la bouche de Martin. S'il avait eu de nombreux amants au cours de sa vie, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville du reporter. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence, se délectant des sons que produisait Yann, sa voix rauque et son visage tordu par le plaisir l'excitaient terriblement. Il remonta pour le regarder dans les yeux tandis que sa main continuait le travail commencé plus tôt, et le poivre et sel lui tendit trois doigts qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre en bouche.

Il les suça avidement, pendant que Yann, de son autre main, parcourut son visage, s'attardant sur ses grains de beauté, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau... Et son regard, il aurait voulu se fondre dedans s'il avait pu, il était certain qu'il ne regardait même pas sa petite amie comme ça. A cette pensée, il inversa de nouveau leur position, et plaqua Martin face au mur, dos à lui. Il s'empressa de lui baisser le pantalon et le prépara sans ménagement, tandis qu'il avait sa bouche dans son cou et son autre main autour de son membre.

 

-Yann... Je t'en supplie dépêche-toi... 

 

Pour toute réponse, il lui mordit le cou et s'inséra lentement en lui, lui provoquant un râle de plaisir. Il commença à bouger doucement, mais les fesses rebondies de Martin qui venaient d'elles-mêmes chercher le contact l'incitèrent à aller de plus en plus vite. Ils gémissaient tous les deux sans retenue, leurs peaux claquant l'une sur l'autre, ils ne se disaient rien mais tout passait par les gestes, l'air vibrait autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait, même pas le concert d'Indochine qui se déroulait en ce moment même à quelques couloirs des loges, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, il n'y avait plus que Martin et Yann. Ce dernier accéléra encore la cadence alors qu'il sentait que la fin était proche, sa main allant au même rythme sur le membre de Martin que ses coups de rein, lui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et reposait sur l'épaule de Yann qui s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres. Ils se raidirent lorsque l'orgasme les acheva en même temps dans un dernier gémissement, inconsciemment ils avaient joints leurs mains et entrelacés leurs doigts sur le ventre du plus jeune. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leur souffle, avant que Martin ne se rhabille en vitesse. Il se tourna vers Yann qui avait fait de même, il semblait mal à l'aise.

 

- Martin on aurait jamais dû...

-Chhht. On s'en fout Yann. J'ai passé le meilleur moment de ma vie en compagnie du plus merveilleux des hommes que je connaisse.

 

Le présentateur rougit, adorable, bafouillant des mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Son reporter se rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis se recula en lui souriant.

 

-C'est pas tout ça, mais j'aime bien Indochine mine de rien. On a une fin de concert à voir, on y va ?

 

Et Yann attrapa timidement la main que lui tendait Martin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis lâchée sur la fin, les phrases avec les rimes sont arrivées toutes seules. Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou moins bien, et merci à celleux qui cliquent sur les kudos! :D


End file.
